


Han Twins | Happy Fucking New Year

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Cigarettes, Consensual, Drinking, Han - Freeform, Han Twins, Joint, Lust, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Eve Sex, Peter Han, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Twins, Unsafe Sex, han jisung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: Peter has always had this thing inside him, something that flicks whenever he was around Jisung.It took him years to know what that thing was; lust over his twin.It was a fucked up thing, lusting over someone who has the same blood as him, more because Jisung looked exactly like him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Himself
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	Han Twins | Happy Fucking New Year

_Two Hours Before New Year_

Peter fixed his blue hair and looked at his suit and tie before he entered his parent’s house where they will be celebrating New Year. Upon entering, he sees his parents talking to each other with wine glasses in their hands. They stood side by side, near a window while their business partners, employees and other important people were gathered in every corner of the house. His mom saw him and gave a wave and Peter smiled back at her, waving back before heading towards them. 

“Mom.” He said, kissing his mom’s cheek before giving his dad a quick hug. “Dad.” He said and they both smiled at him proudly. “Our young CEO. Look at you owning your own business now.” His dad said, patting his shoulder heavily and Peter waved a hand. “Come on, dad. I learned it from you.” He said before chuckling. His mother sighed, looking at the entrance worriedly and he also looked back, but saw no one. 

He looks back at his mom. “What are you looking at mom?” He asked and his mother looked at him, smiling nervously. “I invited your brother.” She says and Peter tilts his head to the side. “Why?” He asked, his eyebrows knitting together. “He never comes.” He adds and that’s true. Jisung was always busy, busier than Peter, his CEO twin, doing something he has been doing for a long time.

Jisung is the black sheep of the family. Instead of following his father’s footsteps in becoming a business owner, he pursued his passion in writing songs and rapping. He’s joined underground rap battles and fist fights every night. Him and Peter have moments where they act like brothers and strangers. Peter has helped him sneak out at night and in the morning and Jisung has pretended to be him when Peter had another lesson to go to. It was easy pretending to be Peter, he just had to appear clean and sophisticated.

Complete opposites despite being identical. 

“There’s enough CEO Han in our family tree.” Jisung had told his twin when Peter saw him drinking in the kitchen one time. They were sixteen that time and their parents were rarely home to notice the alcohol missing. “You’re more fit in becoming a CEO, leave me out of it.” Jisung told him again a year later, puffing a cloud of smoke on Peter’s face, making Peter cough and scrunch up his nose.

As they grew up, Peter had a bit of hatred towards him for being so open, brave and blunt, something he wished he had, but he always felt sorry whenever their dad slapped his cheek or told him that he was worthless. He’s still his brother and it still hurts to see Jisung fight the tears away while his cheek reddened.

The room went silent, only the soft tune of Christmas music playing in the background could be heard, and they turned their attention back to the entrance of their home. Jisung was there, black beanie covering his brown hair, gray hoodie, ripped denim jeans and boots. He was carrying a small duffle bag too. “What? You all know me, already.” Jisung says with a shrug, getting a wine glass from a tray and downing it in one go. They start talking to themselves again, getting over the sudden appearance of Mr. Han’s other son. The rebellious son that the Hans never talk about.

Peter just stared at him when Jisung walked towards them and just when Jisung was at close distance did he notice the wound on his cheekbone and his busted lip. “Hey, bro.” Jisung greets mockingly, patting his back with his other hand. “Hey.” Peter greets shortly, still eyeing him. “Dad.” Jisung greets, giving his dad a nod and his mom a genuine smile. “Hi, mom.” He said before sighing and looking around for another glass of wine.

“You came.” His mom says with a smile, putting her hands on his cheeks and Jisung winced when his mom touched his scar. “Did you get into a fight again?” She asked in worry and Jisung placed both his hands on top of hers before taking it off. “It’s a weekly thing, mom. It’s nothing new.” He said, placing his empty glass on a tray before taking another wine glass from a passing waitress. He winked at her before downing the wine in another go.

“You’re shameless.” His father said and he just stared at him. “You don’t visit us for two years, making me and your mother look bad, and you show up _now_ to ruin the party.” He said and Jisung faked a pout before shrugging and looking at his mother. “I’ll be in my room then, it’s still there, right?” He asked and his mother frowned before nodding her head. “Thank you for coming, Sungie.” She said and Jisung nodded, handing over his empty glass to a quiet Peter before walking through a bunch of people in suits and pencil skirts.

Peter watched his brother climb up the stairs before facing his mom. “I’ll take some food up to him.” He said and his dad waved a hand. “No, let him starve. You have to talk to some important people.” He said and Peter shook his head. “He came despite knowing how you will treat him. Best we can do is bring food up to him.” He answered in a straightforward manner and his father snarled before waving him off to the kitchen. "Whatever, do what you want." He answered back.

Peter nodded and went to the kitchen. He grabs a plate, taking some pasta and a bunch of garlic bread. He placed the plate down before looking through the fridge for some soju and other drinks he knew that Jisung liked drinking that his dad keeps. He took five bottles, putting them all in a plastic bag before getting the plate and chopsticks. He sneaked around and successfully reached the bottom of the stairs. He climbed up the stairs and turned to the right, where Jisung’s room should be.

He immediately saw the red light from inside and some smoke escaping from the bottom of his door, the bass of whatever was playing in his room, shook the ground as he neared it. He placed the plastic bag down and knocked loudly on the door. The music got quieter before the door opened, smoke escaping the room and Peter covered his nose for a bit before letting it go. Jisung leaned on the doorframe with an eyebrow raised, a lit cigarette stick between his lips and his built arms exposed since he removed his hoodie.

Peter gulps, giving him a tight smile. “I figured you’d be hungry.” He said and Jisung looks down at the plate before looking at the plastic bag full of delicious alcoholic drinks. “Ah, you’re not just a blueberry minion after all.” He said after taking the cigarette out of his lips with one hand and the other taking the plastic bag. “Come in.” He said, pushing the door open more and Peter entered.

“It wouldn’t hurt opening the window. Your room stinks.” He said when he entered the room, sniffing the smell of cigarettes and sweat. Jisung laughed behind him, closing the door and locking it. “I’m used to the smell.” He commented before sitting on the ground and pouring the bottles on the ground, luckily his floor is carpeted that the bottles didn’t break. Peter sat across him, placing the food to the side, near Jisung.

Jisung takes the ashtray from his bed before taking out his current stick. He faced Peter who was looking around his room. Jisung looked around as well. His room had led lights, but he always used the red one. Posters of famous rappers were plastered on the wall, slightly wearing off from being there for too long. An empty laundry basket sits by the closet that only has his old clothes inside. Some of his old writings were still on the wall in black ink.

“Nothing changed, huh?” Jisung asked, taking a soju bottle and opening it. Peter nodded, taking off his blazer since it was getting hot in the closed room. Jisung’s speakers were still playing some slow rap song with a heavy bass that he still feels on the ground. Jisung wraps his lips around the bottle and takes a big gulp. “Yeah, you’re still coming home with scars all over your face.” Peter commented and Jisung snorted, placing the bottle down and taking the plate. 

He starts eating while he leaned on the bed, nodding for Peter to drink. Peter sighed, shaking his head. “I’m meeting a few investors tonight, I can’t have them smell that on me.” He said and Jisung laughed, some of the pasta sauce smearing on his lips. “You already smell like you smoked, what difference will it make?” He asked after licking off the sauce from his lips and Peter glanced momentarily, something shiny catching his eyes.

He cleared his throat, taking the opened bottle and drank from it. Jisung chuckled, shaking his head and taking a bite from the garlic bread. Peter has always had this thing inside him, something that flicks whenever he was around Jisung. It took him years to know what that thing was; lust over his twin. It was a fucked up thing, lusting over someone who has the same blood as him, more because Jisung looked exactly like him.

Was it too narcissistic of him? Was he sick for thinking about his brother filling him up?

“Blueberry, hello?” Jisung asked, a smirk on his face as he lit another cigarette with his silver lighter, rings shining under the red light. Peter blinks before taking another gulp from the bottle, moaning when he feels the burn in his throat. “What?” Peter asked, blinking at him. Jisung’s smirk didn’t falter, he just inhaled and puffed out the smoke in Peter's direction.

Peter coughed, waving a hand in front of his face. “Sung.” He said in an annoyed voice before sighing. “I’m going.” He said, starting to stand up, but then Jisung sighed, nodding his head. “Yeah, go make connections.” He muttered, inhaling a good amount before letting it out above him. “It’s why dad does this every year.” He added, looking at Peter with half-lidded eyes and the cigar between his fingers.

Peter bit his lower lip, staring back at him and gave it some thought. He’s tired of making connections, he’s been doing that this year a whole lot and he’s been avoiding Jisung because of that one reason too. They don’t really check on each other weekly, just when they think it’s necessary, making sure they’re both alive and well.

He looks at the door, wanting to go out, however, he’s already here, in his room and with a drink in hand. He might as well just face it. He took a deep breath of the air in Jisung’s clouded room before sitting down and drinking again. “You’re right.” He says with a sigh after drinking. Jisung gives him a grin before sucking from the butt of the cigarette. Peter looked at Jisung’s lips when the other puffed out the smoke. Did he see it clearly?

“You keep looking at my lips, is there something on it?” Jisung asked, swiping a thumb over it, letting it bounce back to its place and Peter gulped, feeling his body heat up. There was a cut on his lip, but the blood had dried up. It’s like Jisung knew that he had this effect on Peter and he’s using it as an advantage. “I just.. saw something.” Peter answered slowly and Jisung’s face lit up in realization. “Oh! My tongue piercing!” He said in an excited voice before showing him his tongue and if Peter didn’t have any self control, he would’ve moaned at the sight. 

Jesus.

His tongue looked so moist and pink and the pretty silver between his tongue sits so perfectly on it. He gulped, nodding his head slowly while staring at it. “That’s cool.” He whispered, taking another sip of the alcohol. Jisung smiled at him before playing with it, rolling his tongue to feel the metal move too. “Yeah, ladies and gents love feeling it on their skin too.” Jisung answered like he was suggesting something, but Peter ignored it. It was only right to ignore it.

So, he just nodded and took a garlic bread, biting on it, some of the crumbs spreading on his lips. He placed the bread down while Jisung placed his cigarette down on the ashtray before crawling over to Peter’s spread legs. Peter froze, eyes focused on Jisung and awaiting his next move. Jisung’s eyes dropped to Peter’s lips that were covered with crumbs. He sighs, his breath that smells like soju and cigar hits Peter’s nose.

He lifts a hand and Peter jumps when Jisung’s thumb hits his bottom lip, wiping it ever so slowly. Peter’s breath hitch when Jisung takes his thumb to his lips, licking the crumbs off. “Tastes good.” Jisung whispered, smirking, making Peter inhale unsteadily. “The bread, I mean.” Jisung added, chuckling deeply before moving back to his seat.

Jisung knew for a long time. Long before Peter found out about it himself. They were fifteen when Jisung found out and they were eighteen when Peter found out himself. Jisung’s noticed from the way Peter stared at him after showering and from the way he gets too flustered sometimes. He found it weird at first, because, well, they’re brothers. But, as they grew up and Jisung moved out at nineteen, the more they grew apart despite chatting sometimes. It’s like they’re not even brothers at this point, more like friends. Jisung never really belonged to the family, but his mom and Peter made sure to contact him once in a while.

_One Hour Before New Year_

They were both tipsy now. Peter somehow found himself leaning on Jisung’s side, drinking another hard drink he forgot the name of and Jisung had switched over to smoking joint instead of a cigarette. “I’m surprised dad isn’t looking for you.” Jisung stated, combing back his brown hair. Peter scoffed, looking at him. “He’s probably busy kissing up to those smelly businessmen.” He commented. He already had his first three buttons unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up his arm. Jisung was sweating already, skin glowing under the red light.

“Why do you smoke? Isn’t it bad for your health?” Peter suddenly asked, blinking at the resting joint on the ashtray. Peter’s nose already got used to the scent faster than the smell of the cigarette. Jisung inhales through his nose, drinking from his own bottle with his other hand. “It _is_ bad for my health.” Jisung answered, turning his head to face him. “But it makes me calm.” He added, lifting it up and smiling at him. Peter licked his lips before humming. “I want to try it.” He said. He’s never touched a cigarette or a joint before and he doesn’t know why he’s so curious now.

Jisung’s eyes shined, a smirk growing on his lips. “Really?” Jisung asked in surprise, squinting his eyes and Peter nodded, looking at the joint between his fingers. Peter blinked, while Jisung inhaled deeply, letting the smoke sit in his mouth before blowing a thicker cloud of smoke. Peter stared at it before swallowing. “Okay, yes, I want to try that.” He said.

“Hm, okay.” Jisung said, handing it to him and Peter took it, holding it between his pointer finger and his thumb. He licked his lips again before inhaling a bit, but the moment the smoke hit his throat, he coughed repeatedly while his face scrunched up. Jisung laughed, taking the joint from him to avoid dropping it on the floor. “Fuck. How do you inhale so much?” Peter asked after coughing. Jisung shrugs. “Don’t inhale too much on the first try, dumbass.” He answered. “Okay.” He adds. Jisung placed his drink down before he motioned for Peter to come closer.

To which Peter followed, leaning closer to Jisung. They were face to face now, both kneeling in front of each other. “Try inhaling slowly.” Jisung instructed. “Part your lips.” Jisung adds before placing the blunt between his lips. Peter’s mind was buzzing, why was he listening to him so easily? Did he drink that much? Was the smoke making him feel too relaxed? Or is it his lustful desire for his twin that’s making him do this? Even with all the questions in his mind, he parts his lips when Jisung inhales deeply again before letting it sit in his mouth for a moment.

He placed his other hand behind Peter’s head before letting his lips hover over Peter’s and exhaling the smoke to his twin’s mouth. Peter sucked it in slowly, the thick smoke creating a line between them. When he felt like he couldn't anymore, he blew it out, letting it hit Jisung’s face. Jisung exhaled completely as well, smirking at him while lacing his fingers in his hair and placing the joint down on the ashtray.

“How was that?” He asked quietly and Peter nodded, glancing at Jisung’s lips. “Was good.” He whispered, licking his own lips. Jisung bites down on his lip, staring at Peter’s wet ones. “What did we just do?” Peter asked, hands turning into fists on his thighs when Jisung smirked at him. “That was called shotgunning.” He answered, tilting his head and putting his hand on Peter’s cheek. “Oh.” Peter whispered, slowly leaning in when he felt Jisung’s warm hand on his cheek.

The room seemed to get hotter, both of them sweating through their clothes. Jisung wasted no time and pulled Peter into him, their lips finally touching. Peter’s mind ran a million thoughts and his heart was banging in his chest, it felt so good to feel his lips on his. He could taste the alcohol and the mixture of the joint and a hint of mint from the cigar on Jisung’s tongue.

He moans, hands grabbing Jisung’s muscle-tee. “Sung.” He moaned out when Jisung’s other hand unbuttoned the rest of his dress shirt. “Yeah?” Jisung asked, pulling back as his fingers stopped moving. “Is this okay?” Peter asked back and Jisung chuckled, pecking his lips. “Definitely.” Jisung answered and Peter glanced at the door. “They’ll know.” He whispered and Jisung shook his head. “They won’t.” Jisung said and Peter nodded, quick to agree. “Okay.” He answered before pulling Jisung by the collar to taste his lips again.

Jisung smirks into the kiss as he takes Peter’s dress shirt off. “Off.” Peter groaned out, tugging on Jisung’s shirt and the other took it off. His eyes lingered on Jisung’s body, he was more built than him and.. “A tattoo?” Peter asked, touching it. Jisung shivered a bit, feeling his twin’s fingers trace the black ink on his side. “Like it?” He asked and Peter nodded, biting his lower lip.

“Let’s get on the bed.” Jisung states, standing up and reaching out for Peter. Peter took it with no hesitation, letting himself get guided to the bed. “Take everything off.” Jisung ordered before walking to where his speaker was. He turned the music louder, enough to drown any possible sounds that can give away what they’re doing. When he turns around, he sees Peter sitting on the bed, legs spread open and his cock out in the open.

Peter blushed deeper, his cock twitching at the sight of Jisung staring at him with those familiar dark eyes. Jisung started walking towards him, unbuckling his belt in the process. He takes off his pants and underwear before joining Peter on the bed. Jisung bends down, wrapping a hand around Peter’s base. He could feel the alcohol run through his body, making him heat up more than he should and Jisung feels the same.

Peter inhaled deeply when Jisung used his tongue to lick from his base, the cold metal hitting his warm skin. “Fuck.” Peter whispered, lacing his fingers on his hair. Jisung smirks, wrapping his lips around the tip before going deeper. Jisung swirls his tongue around the length while he moves his head back and sucks when he goes down. Peter groans, tilting his head on the pillow. Jisung pulls off before lifting Peter’s legs up, pushing it towards Peter’s chest. Peter hooked his arms around the back of his knees to keep them up.

He choked out a moan when he feels Jisung’s piercing and warm tongue on his hole. His cock leaked a bit as Jisung pushed his tongue in his hole. Jisung moaned, his hands grabbing Peter’s ass and spreading them as he went deeper. “Stay like this.” Jisung says, going to where his duffle bag was and started digging inside it. “No condom.” Peter said when he sees Jisung pull out lube and the condom. “What, really?” Jisung asked, raising an eyebrow at him and he nods. “Please.” Peter said, keeping his eyes at Jisung’s thicker and longer cock. "Well, since you asked so nicely." Jisung said in a teasing tone.

“It’s unfair that yours is bigger.” Peter added when Jisung joins him on the bed again, opening the bottle of lube and putting a lot on his fingers. Jisung laughed at the statement, wrapping his clean hand around his own cock and flapped it around a bit. “Why? Yours is cute.” Jisung said in the same teasing tone as a while ago, peeking at Peter's cock. Peter blushed while he flipped him off. Peter’s cock was indeed smaller than Jisung’s monster cock, but he doesn’t want to admit that.

Jisung stretched him out, reaching up to four fingers that went in and out of his hole. Peter’s thighs were shaking while he moaned every time Jisung’s fingers entered him. “My, you’re this loud when it’s only my fingers. I wonder what you’ll sound like when it’s my dick.” He commented and Peter whined, his hole clenching around his fingers. “Please fuck me.” He said, pouting at Jisung who gave him a grin before taking his fingers out.

He coated his cock with lube and poured some on Peter’s gaping, already wet hole. He spreads Peter’s legs apart, making Peter put his hands on the sheets, waiting for Jisung to enter him. Jisung slides his tip in first before going deeper, Peter moaned, taking in his twin brother. “You’re so big.” He gasped out when Jisung stopped midway. Jisung smirked, bending forward a bit to let his lips hover over Peter’s. “Thanks.” He says in a teasing manner before slamming in the rest of his cock. Peter whined at the stretch, hands gripping the sheets tightly.

Jisung lifts Peter’s legs up, planting his hands on the bed while Peter’s legs rest on his arms before he starts moving slowly, letting Peter get used to his size. He groaned when Peter clenched around him. “How are you so tight?” He asked in a whisper, stopping his hips while kissing down Peter’s jaw. Peter chuckled, his sweaty chest hitting Jisung’s. “You’re just big.” He commented before placing a hand on Jisung’s sides. “Move.” He adds and Jisung buries his face on Peter’s neck before snapping his hips into him.

The bed rocked back and forth because of the force that Jisung was making. The sound of their moans and the bed rocking got drowned out by music that was playing in the background. Jisung drops Peter’s legs to hold on his hips. Peter, still feeling the stretch in his ass, takes Jisung’s hand. Shakily, he leads it to wrap around his neck and Jisung gets the idea. He wrapped it around his neck and squeezed it just enough to give Peter what he wanted.

Peter hums when he feels Jisung’s cold rings on his skin. Jisung starts circling his hips, his cock hitting all the right places and brushing up a bit on Peter’s prostate. Peter gasped, eyes rolling to the back of his head. “You look so fucked out.” Jisung comments and squeezes his throat more. Peter let out a whine when Jisung snapped his hips into him, hitting his spot again.

“Sungie, please.” He choked out, placing a hand around Jisung’s wrist, making the older loosen it a bit. Peter opens his eyes, coughing a bit and licking his swollen lips before biting on it. 

Peter looked up at him with glossy eyes and flushed cheeks. He looked so wrecked and so cute, looking like this. “Make me cum, please.” He adds and Jisung literally growled before snapping his hips repeatedly and squeezing his throat more. Peter lets out a loud whine, gripping Jisung’s wrist with one hand and the other clawing his back. Jisung continually hit his spot, loving the feeling of Peter’s tight hole clenching around him. 

They hear the music fade out and everyone downstairs counting down from five. Jisung went faster, really burying himself in Peter. “Sungie-” Peter moaned out, but was cut out when he ran out of breath. His body was shaking, nails digging into Jisung’s skin while he continued gasping out and his cum exploding all over their stomachs. He clenched so hard around Jisung that the other didn’t have time to pull out when he came. Instead, he released all his cum in Peter’s hole while tightening his hold on Peter’s throat.

Peter groaned, back arching when he felt Jisung’s cock get milked out by his hole. Jisung exhaled, slumping down on Peter while they heard cheers and fireworks exploding at the distance. “Holy fuck.” Peter whispered, breathless. Jisung pulls out, lying beside him with a smirk. After a moment, he stands up, getting his silver lighter and his burnt out joint before lighting it up again. Peter raised his head from the pillow and watched from the bed, eyeing Jisung’s body; cum-covered cock hanging between his thighs and abs covered with his cum.

Jisung blew out the smoke before smirking at Peter. “Happy New Year.” He said and Peter scoffed, shaking his head before letting his head fall back on the pillow, letting his body get its energy back. “Happy fucking New Year.” He states in a breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Releasing this early!
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! I hope that despite everything we've been through, you spend this New Year happy wherever you are.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~ They'll be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
